onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
UGI Planetary Shields
One of most powerful shielding in the galaxy. This mega-structure is actually 3 kilometers tall with a shield generator that tall its bound to be powerful. However it requires two Antimatter Plants to power it at all times with a backup of 3. They are capable of producing nearly 12 yottawatts of power due to the amount of energy being pushed into them. Each node is capable of attaining and using the power which also means it will require constant power or the node goes offline and the entire shield will collapse is one of the drawbacks. Characteristics This structure is not only talll but its efficient. It has been known as the Pst due its initials. Only the smartest can run this structure due to the extreme requirements it has. It requires only 7 of these Nodes around the planet to shield the entire planet indefinitely. With current IFP Technology it would take decades to break the shields, and if they have even more nodes it becomes increasingly difficult. Carpathia has a total of 56 nodes. The nodes are the structures placed around the planet that increases the strength but it takes months to build the nodes and Carpathia has 27 more under construction. History When the UGI discovered shielding technology they began to expirement with planetary shielding by doing so they began constructing larger shields and stronger ones as well. They began to build the current Planetary Shield the considered the Mark XV as its the 15th version and by far the most powerful and stable one. With the help of the Selonians they were able to build them stronger and run them as Selonians are bred to be scientist. Protection Each UGI Planetary Sheild Node is protected with extreme amounts of military force. Around each node is a military installation equipped with Photon Defenses and Ion Weaponry. Approaching a Node without clearance is execution on site within 12 kilometers. This is due to the amounts of power and its not only for protection of the node but the civilian populace due to an exotic radiation that must have a specialized biosuit or it will kill, even Rathal, its unknown why this particle is even created but it is known to deal with the vast amounts of power required by each node. Intresting facts *Due to being the most powerful shielding in the UGI as well as possibly the most powerful shielding in the galaxy, this is due to the sheer size of the structure, as well as the amount of power it can harness being nearly 3 kilometers tall by 5 kilometers wide these structures require immense power to be able to work. *They require a planet to have 7 Nodes around the planet to ensure the entire planet is sheilded. However by adding more nodes to the mix the planetary shield will become stronger. *Each Node is built with a military base outside and is highly protected due to the destruction of one node when there is 7 can bring the shield down due to strain. Each military base is considered inpentrable as they have never been breached. *All UGI worlds have at minimal 14 nodes. *The amont of power nearby gives off so much radiation that even Rathuras Rathal would need a radsuit or he will die due to the exotic radiation these structures give off, it is a by product but nethertheless it gives off too much radiation, it kills Taiidans in a matter of seconds. *These structures have heavily armed Battleships in geosynchronous orbit with the node and will protect it to the end the battleships in orbit are known as the guardians, and are the last line of defense. Category:UGI Structures Category:UGI Defenses